The Road To Paradise
by i'mcrazygetoverit
Summary: Kiba, as a ghost, narrates his own death. rated for language.not finished yet so don't bother reading.


Disclaimer: I don't own MOMO, Kiba or any of the other Wolf's Rain characters although I wish I did. The person who owns this screen name didn't write this. Shadow did. If you like the story and want to find out my name than e-mail me at the address at the end of the story.

I guess being a ghost isn't that bad. I can help people who need spiritual help and my loved ones who I miss. Oh sorry I guess I should tell you how I died. It all started about a year ago. I went outside to go for a walk in the snow to Hige's house. I was carrying my pocketknife, two daggers, and my metal baseball bat. I was about halfway there when I saw this guy. He was wearing all black a pitch black shirt, pitch black pants, and pitch black shoes.

I avoided him and went down a strange, dark, and smelly ally. I started walking toward the back of the ally, which smelt more horrible. It smelled like dead skunks. Then I remembered that this was a shortcut to Hige's house. When I finally got out of the ally I kept walking toward Hige's house, which felt like I was going to walk fifty miles, but it was actually only four miles away.

Then I kept walking and ran into this girl. All that I could tell she was wearing was a white robe around her. I found out that her name was Cheza. She had beautiful silver hair and blood red eyes. She asked who I was because I resembled someone she knew. So I told her my name was Kiba. She was surprised when I told her that but she didn't say anything. She just came with me to walk to Hige's house. We were walking about two miles when we saw the same guy that I saw before. I turned into the ally. Cheza stood there and she looked like she had just seen a ghost. I ran up and tried to hit him with my baseball bat, my daggers and my pocketknife but he grabbed them and threw them to where I couldn't get them.

After he walked up to us and introduced himself. He said that his name was Tsume. He said that he was one of Hige's friends even though I didn't know him but we let him tag along. Once we got to Hige's house we all went inside and Cheza and Tsume introduced themselves (it turned out he overheard us talking about Hige so he just said he was a friend to go with us). Then as Hige started talking about how hungry he was, his other friend, Toboe, came from Hige's room from playing video games and ran down to meet Cheza and Tsume.

Then out of nowhere these five guys dressed like they were supposed to rob a bank broke through the windows and pointed guns at us. I was the first one to react to my instincts and turned into a wolf and killed them all. Then after I went to the bathroom to wash all the blood off of me I saw myself as a wolf. I was amazed that after living for fifteen years on this pile of crap called earth I just found out that I was a wolf. After I went downstairs (they had all seen me change into a wolf) they all changed into wolves too. After talking to me about how great being a wolf is we all left the house without telling anyone (not that anyone would care) never to return again.

We all felt invincible even though we all knew we weren't. So we all went out into the cold to go look for Paradise (a place where everything is treated equally and everything is peaceful). As we went looking we all felt a little terrified even if we didn't show it because we all knew that once we got to Paradise it would be the end of the world as we knew it. None of us wanted to lose our friends and loved ones but it seemed like Paradise was the only place that we belonged and could live in our wolf form without ever having to go back to our human state and be looked at as freaks.

On our adventure we all felt scared, nervous and horrified even if we didn't want to admit it. About a week on our adventure we ran into an old man with a big blue dog that looked like a wolf that he called Blue. Blue tried to attack us but we held her off. Right before we were about to kill her, Hige ran in front to where we wouldn't kill her. The old man and Blue ran off. We decided not to talk about it and just continued on with our journey. About a month after walking in the cold we found a village.

We were all hungry so we went looking for food and found a dead deer. Nobody was around so we just started eating. As we were finishing the deer, a guy who looked to be about forty saw us eating his deer. He wanted to fight us for eating it, even though he already had another that he had just dropped. So Tsume walked up to him and hit him. He flew into the trees behind him and we left. But Toboe stayed a few minutes longer to see if the guy was okay. The guy drew out his gun and pointed it straight at Toboe. Toboe followed his instincts and attacked and killed the man.

After that, Toboe came running and crying to us. He kept saying he didn't mean to kill him, but I didn't think it was any of my business so I left him alone. About three months after finding the village, we found two doe. We killed and ate them. On our way, we could all feel that Paradise was closer than we thought. Then we found ourselves on a frozen lake. Two polar bears came and attacked us. I was the first to attack. We seemed to kill them too easily, but we didn't want to wait to see what would've come.

Then about nine months into our adventure we ran into three "big guys" when we were in our human state. They looked almost like monsters. One looked like a giant centipede but with a lizard's tongue. Another looked a robot that was all yellow and had two tentacles like an octopus would have. The last one looked human but instead of a human arm had a cut in his and a blade coming out of it. Since Toboe had talked us into talking to the next things we see instead of killing it, we all went up to them and introduced ourselves. We didn't attack. We could smell that they were wolves.

All of us went up to talk but they just turned around and walked away. After walking a few miles we saw the same things we had seen earlier with a pack of wolves. We tried to stay quiet but Hige smelt food and just walked on over. The leader asked us for our names we told him we were Kiba, Tsume, Cheza, Hige, and Toboe. We all decided to join together since we were both looking for Paradise.

On our journey we met a lot of interesting people but about half of them we made friends with and the other half we had to kill. Everyone had forgotten to introduce themselves. They said their names were Spyke (the leader), Pine, Flowyr (a.k.a. MOMO), and Allyn. It was one day until we had been searching for Paradise for a year.

We all saw a bright light ahead and in it was Paradise. Without even thinking, all of us (except me, Spyke, Flowyr, Pine, and Allyn) started running toward it. Then something fell right in front of it. It looked like a robot wearing golden clothes. First she looked at Pine. When she wasn't paying attention we all snuck up behind her and attacked. She threw most of us. It took a while but after trying everything we could think of we finally saw a way to kill her. She had a little hatch on her back so Allyn distracted her while we ripped the hatch off. As we were about to shut her down she turned around throwing us off and was going to kill us if Allyn hadn't shut her down.

Before we all went to Paradise we all told each other how much we meant to one another. With some people they actually hugged and kissed. Spyke and Flowyr were kissing and when Cheza saw this she came up to me, told me she loved me and then hugged and kissed me. The kiss lasted well over five minutes. After that whole thing was over we all went to Paradise. What ever happened to us when we got to Paradise and died? Well that's a whole different story as is how we live our lives here. Anyway that's all for The Road To Paradise Pt. 1. See ya later.

-Shadow

if you want to e-mail me on my story e-mail me at ponuscasa2 (at) aol. com


End file.
